Sugar Daddy
by Wowkukis
Summary: (CHAPTER 4 UP!) "Membayangkan hal-hal mesum,hem?" Jeda sejenak, "Biar kutebak, kau membayangkan tentangku, bukan?" Jungkook Menarik napas panjang, lantas menjawab mantap, "Memang!" Dan Jungkook ingin pingsan saat itu juga, seringaian Taehyung terlihat luar biasa tampan–dan panas."Ingin ku wujudkan, Kukis?" BL. VKOOK. Pedo!Tae Kid!Kookie. T-M.
1. Chapter 1 : First Sight

"Merah sialan!" Bukan bentakkan sebenarnya, hanya saja suaranya naik satu tingkat dari sebelumnya, rambut sewarna madu itu diremas gemas, keningnya berkerut frustasi, yang dibalas pandangan datar sang lawan bicara.

"Bukan salahku" Jimin melenggang menghampiri sofa maroon dipojok kanan ruangan, duduk manis sambil menyilangkan kaki "Salahkan saja CEO yang sibuk berkencan dua bulan penuh lamanya"

"Kencan pantatmu!" Pria bersurai madu membalas cepat, melonggarkan dasi yang mengikat leher, terlampau gerah memandang grafik saham yang garisnya kini hampir menyentuh dasar. Garis itu menukik tajam kebawah, berakhir dengan garis berwarna merah, seperti warna wajah surai madu saat ini.

"Ya, kencani saja pantatku" Sembari menata rambut dengan jari, jimin melanjutkan "Taehyung, ingin dengar saranku, tidak?"

Taehyung menyipitkan mata, sangat yakin bahwa saran sesatlah yang akan keluar dari belah bibir penuh sahabatnya itu. Sepanjang hidup Taehyung tak pernah sekalipun mendengar jimin menjadi bijak, sesat sudah menjadi nama tengahnya.

"Cari saja sugar baby"

Nah, Park Sesat Jimin, Cepatlah enyah!

•

•

•

Berdiri di luar kelas dengan satu kaki, kedua tangan menyilang menyentuh telinga, karton besar terkalung bertuliskan sumpah tak akan mengulang ulah tercetak kapital. Boleh saja merasa kasihan, tapi lihat dulu apa yang tersumpal ditelinganya.

Cttak!

"Ah,Saem!" Mata yang awalnya tertutup kini terbuka dengan genangan air mata."Kenapa memukul pantatku–Oh! APA ITU PENGGARIS?! SAEM MEMUKULKU DENGAN PENGGARIS JAHANNAM ITU?!"

"Ya" Sang Saem menggertakkan gerahamnya, wajahnya tak seram sebenarnya, hanya saja dia luar biasa cinta kedisiplinan.

"Ap–Astaga, aset masa depanku! bagaimana jika memar, da–dan jika aku tidak bisa duduk bagaimana, Saem~ sebenarnya salahku apa?" Siswa dengan nama Jeon Jungkook yang tercetak di seragamnya itu memasang mata persis anak anjing minta dibawa pulang, Tapi Sayang beribu sayang–

"Tidak diizinkan mendengarkan musik saat dihukum Jeon"

–Kim Nam Joon–Nama lengkap guru bagian Kesiswaan tersebut– tidak suka anak anjing.

"aku tidak mendengarkan musik!" Sahut pemuda Jeon cepat. Kim Nam Joon menaikan satu alis, berkata _benarkah?_ dengan wajahnya, mengambil kabel putih ditelinga siswanya dan mengangkatnya sejajar wajah, lagi-lagi berkata dengan wajahnya _kau kira ini apa?_

Pemuda Jeon menyeringai, terlampau santai menduduki posisi terhukumnya. "Buktikan saja."

Beberapa murid yang mengintip dari jendela menarik napas waspada, mengumpati kesintingan pemuda Jeon yang tak tahu situasi dan kelewat berani.

"Kau menantangku, anak muda?" pertanyaannya tak memerlukan jawaban, Namjoon memasang _kabel kekasih smartphone_ tersebut ditelinga kirinya. hening beberapa detik hingga lipatan geram yang terbentuk menyeramkan dikening mengundang tarikan napas terkesiap murid-murid pemasok gosip dijendela, bertanya-tanya apa yang didengar guru paling di takuti oleh _Trouble maker_ sekolah.

"Jeon Jungkook, Murid tingkat tiga, ruang dua. keruanganku, SE. KA. RANG!"

Gema kemarahan itu tak terkalahkan oleh dering waktu istirahat. jika saja ini anime, kepulan asap telah menggumpal di atas kepalanya.

"Waktunya Istirah–"

"JEON JUNGKOOK!"

"Saem~"

"SEKARANG ATAU HUKUMAN TAMBAHAN!"

"Laksanakan, Saem!"

•

•

•

Kelam malam mengundang bulan menjamah angkasa.

Taehyung mengendari mobilnya pelan sangat pelan, matanya menerawang ke langit gelap. musik _ballad_ terdengar pelan, jika di izinkan, sungguh Taehyung ingin pulang dan tidur nyenyak dengan selimut harum tebal . Hanya saja teror telepon dari ibunya membuatnya harus memutar stir kearah berlawanan dari apartemennya. Taehyung butuh tidur, sungguh.

"Ya Eomma, sebentar lagi Taehyung sampai" yakin tak yakin Taehyung menjawab, pasalnya kini mobilnya bergerak layaknya siput, enggan menuju alamat yang di kirim sang ibunda.

"Kencan Buta, sialan!"

Cukup sudah kepasrahan ditahan, Taehyung harus mulai mencari cara agar terlepas dari perjodohan bisnis penuh drama yang dilakukan ibunya, setiap malam duduk di depan meja makan menghadap pasangan kencan yang setiap harinya berbeda, memasang senyum semanis gula sedangkan hati mengumpat jengah, bertanya kabar penuh formalitas sekaku beton, terus seperti itu, dan Taehyung cukup sabar dalam waktu dua bulan.

Sebenarnya tidak sulit mencari orang yang bisa digandengnya, hanya saja sulit medapatkan karakter yang diharapkan. Kekasih apanya jika hanya mengincar harta. Berlaku Putih di depan, hitam di belakang. Dasar _Malkis Coklat!_

•

•

•

"Hyunggg~ mana bisa seperti itu~" Pemuda bersuari kelam itu merengek ganas, iya ganas. Menarik baju pria berumur awal dua puluhan hingga buah baju tersebut hampir terlepas.

"Aku sibuk, Kook"

"Tidak boleh begitu! hyunggg~ Bantu aku, sekali ini saja!" Rengek Jungkook berlanjut, kini bibirnya mengerucut sebal.

"Tidak"

"Yoongi hyung~"

"Tidak, Jeon." Jungkook mencebik. Kalau marganya sudah disebut, mana bisa dia berkutik.

Yoongi itu kalau baik ya, baik banget, kalau jahat ya, jahat banget. Ngomong-ngomong, Yoongi ini sunbae-nya dulu, mereka beda dua tingkat, dan Yoongi sudah lulus dua tahun yang lalu. Yoongi itu kelewat dingin, bisa akrab saja Jungkook sujud syukur. Walaupun tulang hidungnya hampir patah saat awal pertemuan mereka.

Saat itu Yoongi sedang bermain basket Sendirian, mungkin untuk menghilangkan stress, dan jungkook dengan iseng mengganggunya, kalah dalam aksi adu jotos, berakhir dengan Jungkook yang menangis keras memegangi hidungnya. Kalau tidak begitu, mungkin Yoongi tak akan memperdulikannya.

"Hyung jahat sekali, huweeeee" Ini jurus terakhir, duduk pasrah di ubin sebelah yoongi dan menangis keras. Jungkook itu jago nangis tahu!

"Berisik!"

"HUWEEEEEEE!"

"Jungkook!"

"H–HYUNG JA–HAAAT! HUWEEEEEE"

"Argh! katakan apa masalamu" Mengabaikan Laptop kesayangannya, demi apapun, jika orang merengek separah apapun Yoongi tak akan peduli, tapi ini Jungkook. adik manjanya, adik yang sialnya begitu kurang ajar. Sebenarnya bosan juga jika harus menghadap guru kesiswaan sekolahnya dulu–lagi– karna jujur saja, ini sudah sering terjadi. Jungkook itu pembuat masalah,ingat?

Yoongi sedang sangat butuh ketenangan, dirinya dikejar _deadline_ untuk novel terbarunya, profesi penulis, walaupun kerjanya hanya duduk menyusun kata di depan laptop, itu juga bisa disebut kesibukan tahu! kesibukan yang bahkan sangat membutuhkan konsentrasi, tapi ia tahu sekeras kepala apa si Jungkook ini.

"Aku terlambat lagi, tadi pagi" Jelas Jungkook. Kim sialan itu menceramahinya habis-habisan pagi tadi, bahkan Jungkook sampai tak mendapatkan jatah waktu makan siangnya, dan dia masih harus membawa orang tuanya kesekolah sesegera mungkin, sialan.

Jungkook itu hanya memiliki ayah, ibunya meninggal saat melahirkannya, dan ayahnya sama sekali tidak bisa di andalkan, ngakunya sih pergi bekerja, tapi selalu pulang dengan aroma alkohol memuakan, bekerja apanya! Sewa rumah-pun tak terbayar. jadi, kadang Jungkook berpikir, _dia bekerja atau apa, sih?_

Yang jelas Jungkook tahu, ayahnya tak menyayanginya, bahkan Ia pernah hampir dijual untuk melunasi hutang yang menggunung. Si tua itu hanya berjudi saja tahu-nya!

"Jangan berbohong Kook, jika hanya datang terlambat, tak akan membuat orang tuamu dipanggil" Yoongi menyaut, pandangannya mengawang mencari ide tambahan untuk tulisannya.

Sedangkan Jungkook menunduk, memainkan ujung kaus hitamnya, bingung akan jujur atau tidak.

"Ja–jangan marah ya, hyung~" Cicitnya hati-hati.

"Tergantung"

Kan! Jungkook kan jadi takut, Min Yoongi dengan sifat kulkasnya itu menakutkan tahu.

"I–itu hyung... sebenarnya–"

•

•

•

Jungkook berjalan linglung meninggalkan apartemen Yoongi hyungnya, si kulkas itu tidak mau membantunya, Jungkook rasa ia tidak punya pilihan lain selain meminta ayahnya untuk datang, jika tidak begini, si Kim pecinta kedisiplinan itu mengancam akan menyerahkan kasusnya pada kepala sekolah. Si tua berkumis tebal pemegang tahta itu jauh lebih seram ketimbang Kim ber _dimple_ kembar.

Menghela napas pelan berharap beban dipundaknya menghilang, pemuda Jeon menghentikan langkahnya dipinggir jalan, menunggu waktunya pejalan kaki menyebrang sambil menatap langit gelap tanpa bintang, ini mendung, dan Jungkook benci mendung, hanya karna mendung mengundang hujan dan hujan membuatnya basah. Sebenarnya jalanan sangat sepi, bahkan Jungkook tak melihat orang lain selain dirinya, dipastikan dia sendirian jika tak mengingat minimarket dua puluh empat jam yang masih beroperasi di sekelilingnya, Jungkook hanya ingin mentaati aturan, sekali-sekali, pikirnya.

"Hei, bocah" Jungkook mencari sumber suara, celingukan seperti orang dungu

hanya untuk menampar orang yang telah memanggilnya bocah.

"Di bawah" Suara itu terdengar berat dan malas, Jungkook menunduk, disana, disebelah kanannya seorang pria duduk bersila dengan gagahnya. walaupun gelap, Jungkook bisa melihat pria itu memakai Jas hitam mahal, sepatunya mengkilat terkena cahaya, dan jam tangan yang pasti jumlahnya terbatas. Orang kaya, pikirnya.

"Eung?" Jungkook mendengung bingung, pasalnya, kenapa orang kaya itu memanggilnya?

"Tanganku" Astaga, kenapa suaranya terdengar sangat _Daddy_ ditelinga Jungkook. Membangunkan jiwa _manja_ nya keluar, saja!

"Tanganku, bocah!" Pria itu mendongak, menampakkan wajah bersinar terkena lampu jalan, kulitnya agak kecoklatan, _sexy_ sekali. Astaga! astaga! astaga!

"...ngarku tidak?" Haduh, jangan bicara terus, Jantung Jungkook tak kuat.

"Eung?"

"Brengsek!" Pria itu mengeram marah "Kubilang, Kau menginjak tanganku, bocah!"

Bersamaan dengan jatuhnya air hujan, jungkook melihat kebawah, ke arah kakinya yang terbalut sepatu usang. Merinding dalam hati karna terlihat seperti sampah jika dibandingkan sepatu pria dibawahnya.

Tapi, setelah beberapa menit meneliti–dan menemukan ide gila– Jungkook membulatkan matanya, membuat wajahnya seperti benar-benar terkejut. Mendadak menyesal karna tak pernah sungguh-sungguh memperhatikan saat mengikuti kelas akting, kacau.

"Oh, Ahjussi, Maafkan aku" Ucapnya kepalang buruk dalam berakting. "Apa itu sakit?" Mengubah posisi menjadi jongkok secepat angin, mengambil tangan itu ke genggaman dan mengelusnya perhatian. Sedang berusaha menjilat.

"Tidak" Pria itu menarik tangannya, memungut sampah makanan miliknya dan berdiri dengan anggun. Jungkook mengikutinya dan tersadar bahwa lawan bicaranya cukup tinggi.

"Kenapa Ahjussi makan disini?" Tanya Jungkook setelah melihat sampah-sampah bekas makanan digenggaman tangan besar itu, Jungkook ingin menggenggamnya lagi, hangat _sih._

Pria itu hanya memandang Jungkook malas, sedangkan Jungkook harus sedikit mendongak untuk menemukan bola mata sewarna madu itu, tinggi _bruh._ Bahkan tinggi Jungkook hanya sebatas dadanya. _posisi mantap untuk peluk-peluk manja._

"Hujan, pulanglah" Pria itu bersuara, lalu berbalik menuju mobilnya yang diparkir di depan minimarket, bingung untuk menjawab, _lagian_ kenapa makan di pinggir jalan jika bisa makan di tempat yang di sediakan minimarket.

 _mungkin penasaran bagaimana rasanya menggembel,_ pikir Jungkook.

Tak memperdulikan tubuhnya yang semakin basah, Tangan si mungil menahan tangan hangat itu, membuat empunya berhenti melangkah, bingung bercampur kesal.

"Ahjussi, namaku Jeon Jungkook" Senyuman kelinci dikeluarkannya, jurus paling ampuh untuk memikat _incaran._

"Aku tidak tanya" Kaku sekali. Oh jika Yoongi adalah manusia kulkas, maka Ahjussi ini adalah manusia batu. Jungkook merutuk dalam hati.

"Nama ahjussi siapa?" Senyumnya semakin lebar. " _Terpikat! Terpikatlah ahjussi, jangan sampai jurus terakhirku keluar"_ Nah, ini suara hati Jungkook yang sedang bersikukuh.

"Bocah, ini hujan, kau bisa demam, pulanglah kerumahmu"

Kalimat dengan suara datar nyerempet jengah itu ditangkap Jungkook sebagai tanda perhatian. _"Persetan harga diri, ahjussi ini harus mau datang ke sekolahku!"_

"Sebutkan dulu nama ahjussi!"

"Bangsat!" Pria itu mengumpat, menjambak rambut basahnya dengan sebelah tangan yang bebas.

"Nama ahjussi, Bangsat?" Jungkook memiringkan wajahnya, berpura-pura bingung. Aktingnya terbantu dengan berkah wajah polos sejak lahir.

"Kim Taehyung" Detik itu juga pria itu menarik tangannya kasar,kepalang kesal harus ikut basah-basahan dengan bocah sinting yang telah menginjak tangannya.

"Tae Ahjussi?"

"Pulanglah, bocah." Taehyung mulai melangkah menuju mobilnya, merasa konyol jika harus hujan-hujanan lebih lama lagi, hingga saat hampir membuka pintu, baru tersadar jika pemuda kelinci masih mengikutinya di belakang dalam diam.

"Demi Neptunus, apa masalahmu?" Wajahnya memerah menahan dingin dan emosi. Berbicada soal dingin, pemuda dihadapannya hanya menggunakan levis hitam pendek dan kaos hitam berlengan panjang, dia yang menggunakan pakaian berlapis-lapis sudah merasa menggigil, bagaimana dengan bocah ini?

"Ahjussi, karna kau sangat tampan–" Jungkook melebarkan senyumnya. " Kau harus menjadi daddy-ku, aku janji akan menjadi baby yang baik, dan–Oh! aku juga sangat pandai memasak, lho"

Rasa iba yang sempat hinggap dalam dada Taehyung luruh seketika bersama air hujan, menggertakkan gerahamnya dengan emosi kemudian berbisik tepat di telinga kanan bocah sinting di hadapannya "Dengar bocah, aku tidak suka bermain daddy-baby-an jika kau ingin tahu"

Jungkook mengangguk mantap lalu berseru tenang "Kalau begitu, kita bermain master-kitten, saja."

TBC

–First Sight–

23 12 2017

02:01


	2. Chapter 2 : Awesome

_Taehyung menghentikan mobilnya di depan minimarket, bergegas keluar setelah parkir, lantas langsung melangkah membeli beberapa makanan pengganjal perut._

 _Meninggalkan ponsel yg tak berhenti bergetar di dalam mobil._

 _"Terimakasih" mengambil kantong belanjaannya setelah membayar, lalu melangkah keluar hanya untuk kembali berhenti termenung di sisi kanan mobil miliknya, membiarkan angin mendung meniup rambut sewarna madu itu._

 _Sesaknya sedikit terangkat terbawa angin, dari kecil Taehyung menyukai mendung dan hujan. Suasana sejuk yang menenangkan, sambil tersenyum ia melangkahkan kaki menuju pinggiran jalan, setelah memastikan tidak ada orang lain disekitarnya, ia mulai duduk dan menyantap makanannya dalam damai, menikmati angin mendung dan kesendiriannya, persis seperti dulu._

•

•

•

 _"H–hyung datang saja dulu, nanti Kim Saem yang akan menjelaskan" Jungkook mencicit pelan, masih memilin ujung kausnya cemas._

 _Yoongi menoleh curiga, "Terakhir kali aku kesana, kau berkata itu hanya kasus memanjat pagar..." jeda, menghela napas jengah, lantas melanjutkan "Berakhir dengan aku yang di ceramahi tanpa pembelaan sama sekali–"_

 _Menatap tajam bola mata adiknya, sambil berkata "Itu kasus ke enam milikmu, dengan judul memasukan ulat bulu ke seragam olahraga si cupu Somi yang berada diloker tepat sebelah kanan_ _lokermu"_

 _" Wah, hyung. Ingatanmu sangat baik"Cengiran kelincinya naik kepermukaan, "Dan itu judul yang sangat panjang lho, hyung"_

 _Bersikap tak peduli sambil kembali berkata,_ _"Nah, Jungkook, jadi apa kasusmu kali ini?"_

 _Seakan baru saja membuka kulkas, Jungkook merasakan aura sedingin freezer saat Yoongi semakin mengintimidasi. ini tidak bagus sama sekali._

 _"E–ee, I–itu hyung–"_

 _ia memejamkan mata dan menarik napas cemas, lantas berkata dengan keras dan sangat cepat. "Aku-mendengarkan-suara-desahan-melalui-ponsel-saat-dihukum-tadi-pagi-hyung"_

 ** _DUAK!_**

 _Jungkook memang punya rasa takut, tapi Jungkook tetaplah dirinya, yang kelewat keras kepala dan tidak tahu situasi kondisi dalam menempatkan kesintingannya._

 _Berakhir berjalan pulang membawa kepala berdenyut kejalanan sepi._

 _Geplakan Yoongi yang sedang unmood itu luar biasa menyakitkan._

 _Tapi, Jungkook boleh berseru senang sekarang, denyutan dikepalanya sudah hilang sepenuhnya, satu-satunya yang dirasakannya adalah debaran brutal di dadanya. Pasalnya, dari segala kesialan sepanjang hari , kini ia diberi satu keberuntungan sebagai penutup_ _yang manis._

 _ia berdiri disana, menahan lengan pria tampan, kaya pesona –dan harta– dihadapannya, tak memperdulikan tubuhnya yang kini di guyur hujan._

 _"Lepas!" Bahkan geraman itu terdengar sangat mempesona._

 _Jungkook menggeleng dengan senyum yang masih menghiasi rupanya._

 _"Tidak. sebelum. aku. mendapatkan. nomor. ponsel. ahjussi" Kepalang semangat sampai menekan setiap kata dari mulutnya, sebenarnya, ia sedang menahan gigil._

•

•

•

Malam semakin larut dan dingin, hujan tak kunjung berhenti, bersikeras memusnahkan dedebuan perusak polusi.

Taehyung memasukan _pasword_ apartemen-nya cepat, ingin segera mandi dan berhibernasi dengan tenang. Tentunya setelah _menonaktifkan_ ponsel pintarnya demi memblokade teror sang ibu karna tak menghadiri kencan. _persetan._ ketenangan jiwa raga-nya lebih penting saat ini.

Mandi dan tidur!

Menyiapkan piyama panjang yang nyaman lalu bergegas memasuki kamar mandi, tak bersusah payah melepaskan sepatunya yang membasahi lantai sepanjang langkahnya, terlalu lelah.

Memutuskan untuk berendam air hangat sejenak, memposisikan tubuhnya senyaman mungkin lantas memejamkan mata, mengantuk luar biasa.

Dalam kepalanya berkumpul pecahan kejadian–kesialan– di hari ini. Dua bulan penuh sibuk meladeni perjodohan dari sang ibu hingga saham perusahaan yang telah Ia bangun susah payah–Ya, Perusahaan Taehyung sendiri, kerja kerasnya, keringat dan air matanya– Jatuh hampir menyentuh dasar dengan warna merah menjengkelkan. Kedatangan pemuda sinting yang mengganggu ketenangan jiwanya, hingga raganya kuyup tersiram hujan. _Bocah sialan._

 ** _"Tae, ahjussi?"_**

Kerutan aneh terlihat di keningnya, Menghembuskan napas pelan mencoba menghilangkan suara aneh yang tiba-tiba menghinggapi pikirannya.

 ** _"Ahjussi harus menjadi daddy-ku!"_**

"Enyahlah" gumamnya malas kepada udara, terlampau lelah untuk sekedar membuka mata.

 ** _"Aku janji akan menjadi baby yang baik–"_**

Taehyung mengerang lelah, mengibaskan telapak tangan seperti mengusir lalat di atas kepala.

 ** _"...Master-kitten, saja"_**

Tubuhnya menegak dengan cepat, membuat air bergerak liar jatuh membasahi permukaan keramik gelap.

"Sial" Menyambar handuk didekatnya dan bergegas memakai piyamanya. Sepertinya malam ini dia harus menenggak obat tidur lagi.

•

•

•

"Aku bersungguh-sungguh!" Jungkook bersungut keras, lantas menjatuhkan tubuhnya ke kasur berseprai Pororo, setelah mengusak rambutnya dengan handuk kecil.

" _[kau pasti memaksanya, 'kan?]"_

" _Well,_ yang satu itu memang harus kulakukan"Jeda sebentar, Membalut tubuhnya dengan selimut sebelum melanjutkan "Yang penting aku mendapatkan nomor ponselnya, _man!_ "

 _"[Kelinci nakal, kau tidak sayang padaku lagi,hem? mau terang-terangan berselingkuh?]"_

Memeluk bantal sambil memutar bola mata jengah, lantas menyaut "Ya, aku akan berselingkuh dengan Wonwoo hyung"

 _"[Musnah saja, kau!]"_

Jungkook terkekeh, terlalu hapal bahwa geraman itu hanya candaan.

"Mingyu~"

Disebrang sana Mingyu menjawab dengan gumaman

"Menurutmu dia sekaya apa?"

 _"[Aku tidak tahu, Kook. kau sudah menanyakannya sebanyak tiga kali, dan aku terlalu mengantuk untuk meladeni rasa penasaran tak berujungmu itu.]"_

"Mingyu, kenapa kau berbicara panjang sekali, aku kan jadi ngantuk, aku tutup ya, _bye bye_ "

 _"[Dasar menyebal–]"_

Jungkook memutuskan sambungan, tak memperdulikan sungutan sebal sahabat seperjuangannya, teman sebangkunya, yg juga merangkap sebagai _partner in crime_ -nya.

Menjangkau nakas di sisi kanan tempat tidurnya, mengambil selembar kecil kartu nama, membacanya sejenak sebelum akhirnya terpekik senang.

"Woah! seorang CEO, pantas saja pesonanya kemana-mana" Celotehnya kepada udara, mengangkat kertas semi basah itu tinggi-tinggi didepan wajah, kembali membaca dengam cermat.

"Wings Group, Oh! My! God!" kakinya kini digoyang-goyangkan dalam selimut.

Nah Jungkook, kemana perginya kantukmu?

Bahkan bantal yang sedari tadi dipeluknya sudah jatuh menyentuh lantai, salahkan tendangan kelewat anarkisnya.

"Induk dari Hotel termahal se-Korea Selatan, itu?! Astaga! astaga! astaga!" Cepat-cepat ia menjangkau ponselnya dan menyalin digit angka yang tertera dengan semangat.

"Masa Depanku" Gumamnya, lalu menekan tulisan _save_ disana.

Setelah itu dia tersenyum seperti orang gila.

•

•

•

Pagi ini, cuaca sangat bagus, udara segar hasil pembersihan dari hujan tadi malam sudah bisa dirasakan. hari yang teramat penuh semangat, mengejek keadaan sang CEO yang keadaannya berbanding terbalik dengan indahnya hari.

"Kau seperti Zombie" Jimin berkomentar datar, menatap prihatin sahabatnya yang kini terduduk di kursi kebanggaannya, memijat garis alis dengan lemah. wajah kelewat pucat cukup membuktikan pria itu sedang tidak sehat.

"Jim, aku butuh kopi" Ucapnya tanpa menyanggahi hinaan dari mulut sekretarisnya, sekretaris paling kurang ajar sepanjang sejarah.

"Tidak, aku akan membawakanmu susu" Setelah meletakkan map berkas diatas meja, lantas ia berjalan menuju pintu, sedangkan Taehyung mengerang sebal.

Tidak ada CEO yang mengganti kopi dengan susu!

"Aku tidak minum susu, Jim!"

Jimin berbalik sambil terkekeh,"Maka dari itu, pulanglah Tae, kau butuh istirahat"

"Sedikit istirahat dan perusahaanku rata dengan tanah" Dengusnya.

"Hei, Cabang hotelmu kan dimana-mana, jual saja salah satu–"

"–Kau yang akan ku jual"

Jimin mengangkat tangan tanda menyerah, melangkah mundur mendekati pintu, "Carilah kekasih Tae, kau tampak stress– dengarkan dulu!" Sungutnya cepat saat Taehyung akan melempar pajangan jam pasir kearahnya.

"Setidaknya, akan ada yg mengurusmu, mengingatkanmu soal waktu istirahat. Kau _parah_ saat sudah terlalu sibuk bekerja, Tae"

Melihat Taehyung yang tak bergeming, lantas Jimin keluar ruangan. Meninggalkan Taehyung yang tiba - tiba diserang pening luar biasa, Taehyung menyukai hujan, tapi membenci efek bermain hujan.

Beranjak menuju sofa maroon dipojok ruangan, Taehyung berinisiatif menuruti saran Jimin, sedikit istirahat tidak terdengar buruk.

"Karna bocah itu aku jadi begini!" Sungutnya pada tembok, berbaring pada sofa panjang tersebut, lalu memejamkan matanya yang terasa panas, hampir memasuki alam bawah sadar sebelum seseorang membuka pintu ruangannya dengan kasar.

"Dimana kau anak pembangkang!" Bentakan nyaring membangunkan Taehyung yang bahkan belum sempat terlelap.

"Aku disini, Eomma" Sahutnya lemah, sebelah lengannya masih digunakan untuk menutupi mata, sudah terlalu hafal suara penuh emosi ibunya.

"Kenapa tadi malam tidak datang–astaga, Taehyung, Lisa menunggumu lama sekali" Sungutnya sambil menghampiri anak bungsunya yang diam ditempat.

"Dengar tidak, Taehyung?" Nada sebal masih terdengar sampai wanita berusia setengah abad itu menyingkirkan lengan panas yang menghalangi wajah anaknya.

"Kau, menangis?" Nada sebal hilang entah kemana, tergantikan dengan nada khawatir khas seorang ibu, setelah melihat sudut mata anaknya sedikit berair, lantas menyentuh kening itu untuk memastikan suhu.

"Aku tidak menangis, Eomma, mataku panas" Jawab sang CEO sambil mendudukan tubuhnya, memberi ruang bagi ibunya untuk duduk.

"Kau sakit, Taehyung! kenapa tidak memberitahu Eomma,hem? kenapa malah mematikan ponselmu dan membuat Eomma kesal!" Seiring mendudukan bokongnya, hantaman keras ia layangkan ke tengkorak belakang anaknya.

"Ah! Eomma, aku sedang sakit"

 **Duak!**

"Biarkan saja! Eomma kepalang kesal, biar kau tahu rasa!"

"Ah, Eomma, sa–sakit–Eomma kepalaku bisa pecah"

"Persetan! Rasakan ini–"

"Eomma, bahasa–"

"Diam!"

Ceklek!

"Tae– Oh, bibi?" Jimin dengan segelas susu ditangannya, mematung di ambang pintu, menatap penuh iba ke arah Taehyung yang sedang mengelus kepalanya, yang kini mendelik kejam ke arahnya.

"Jimin, apa yang kita bicarakan soal susu, tadi!"

 **Duak!**

Hantaman sayang kembali mendarat di tengkorak belakangnya.

"Eommaaa!"

"Kau membentak Eomma-mu, hah! dasar anak durhaka! Jimin bawa kemari susu itu, untuk Taehyung,kan?"

Jimin melangkah penuh kemenangan, memberikan segelas susu hangat itu ke Ny. Kim dengan mencuri pandang mengejek pada Sahabatnya.

"Aku tidak minum susu, Eomma"

"Jimin, Hubungi dokter Jung, aku akan menyeret anak ini pulang" Ucap Ny.Kim sambil menyodorkan paksa Susu itu ke mulut Taehyung, sedangkan Jimin mengangguk patuh sambil menahan tawa. Se-arogan apapun sahabatnya ini, tetap akan kalah saat berdebat dengan Ibunya.

"Segera, bi"

•

•

•

Jungkook meringkuk dalam selimut, efek dari hujan-hujanan konyolnya mulai terasa. Suhu badannya tinggi, matanya terasa panas, positif demam.

Setelah mengirim pesan teks pada Mingyu soal halangannya untuk hadir, Jungkook merangkak menuruni kasur, tenggorokannya terasa panas dan perih, butuh minum.

Baru saja menginjakkan kaki di ambang ruang tengah saat menuju dapur, Jungkook dikejutkan oleh ayahnya yang sedang berdebat dengan dua orang pria bertubuh kekar bertato sangar, kini, ketiga pasang mata itu tertuju padanya, yang sialnya hanya mampu menelan ludah gugup, merasakan hawa tidak aman disekelilingnya dan tenggorokan yang menjerit sakit, jungkook memilih putar arah kembali ke kamar kecilnya.

"Kalian boleh ambil dia, asalkan hutangku lunas!"

Ayah biadab!

Mendengar langkah berisik dibelakangnya, Jungkook semakin cepat berlari menggapai pintu ruang teramannya. Mengabaikan sakit yang menyerang kepala karna memaksa gerak tubuhnya yang sedang demam.

Brak! Ctak! Ctak!

Menutup pintu dan tergesa mengunci ganda pintu bobrok dihadapannya. ia yakin ini tidak akan bertahan lama. tubuh lemahnya dipaksakan bergerak aktif mencari-cari ponselnya, semoga saja masih terisa daya.

"Telepon Mingyu–Tidak-tidak! dia sedang sekolah,–oh! Yoongi Hyung! iya, Yoongi hyung, brengsek! mana kontaknya!"

Tangannya gemetaran mencari nomor yang dimaksud, menekan kolom _call_ dengan cepat dan mengumpat sambil gemetar karna tak kunjung di angkat.

"Angkat Hyung, angkat!" Geramnya sambil mondar-mandir menggigit kuku.

 _"[Nomor yang anda tuju, tidak menjawab–]"_

Coba Lagi!

 _"[Nomor yang anda tuju–]"_

Lagi!

 _"[Nomor ya–]"_

"Bangsat! Bangtsat! Bangsat!"

 **Brak! Brak!**

Berisik pintu didobrak brutal tak membantu Jungkook untuk berpikir sama sekali.

Kalau sudah kepalang panik begini, Jungkook hanya bisa gemetar sambil menangis. Ponselnya digenggamnya erat-erat sedangkan kepala berdenyutnya dipaksa memikirkan kepada siapa ia harus meminta tolong. Sebenarnya ia tak selemah itu, hanya saja, dalam keadaan demam tinggi, Jungkook tak yakin bisa menghajar orang.

Sampai ketika matanya melirik kartu nama di nakas kecilnya. Matanya membulat penuh harap.

setidaknya, mencoba tidak ada salahnya kan.

Tangannya mencari nomor yang baru saja di simpannya tadi malam, menggumamkan kata permohonan sebanyak mungkin.

"Ahjussi, kumohon..."

 **Brak!**

"Angkat, ahjussi, kumohon angkat!"

 **"Jungkook, buka pintunya!"**

maaf saja, Jungkook tak sebodoh itu untuk menuruti perintah ayahnya yang pemabuk.

 _"[Hallo?]"_ Suara serak terdengar dari sebrang telepon. Jungkook bersukur setengah mati, Oh, ahjussi, terimakasih!

"Ahjussi, tolong aku, aku tidak mau diju–hiks–jual, ahjussi, kumohon jemput aku, _jebal_ –hiks–"

 _"[Uhuk!–Kau siapa?]"_

"Jungkook–Jeon Jung–hiks–kook, ahjussi kumohon tolong aku–"

 **"Jungkook, buka!"**

"Ahjussi kumohon–"

 **"Jungkook!"**

"Yatuhan, Eomma tolong aku–hiks–" mendengar tak ada jawaban apapun dari seberang telepon, Jungkook merasa putus asa, sadar bahwa sudah kepalang bodoh mengharapkan sesuatu yang hampir mustahil.

 **Brak! Brak! Brak!**

Seiring dengan suara dobrakan yang semakin keras, Jungkook membuka jendela sempit rumahnya. ini dijadikan pilihan terakhir karna rumahnya, terletak di tingkat empat bangunan apartemen murah ditengah kota.

 _"[Aktifkan lokasi ponselmu]"_ Tindakan nekatnya di urungkan saat mendengar suara serak diponselnya yang masih menempel ditelinga.

"Maksud–"

 **"JUNGKOOK KAU HARUS KELUAR!"**

 _"[AKTIFKAN LOKASI PONSELMU, BODOH! AKU AKAN MELACAK POSISIMU!]"_

TBC

–Awesome–

23 12 2017

21:16


	3. Chapter 3 : Fall In Love

Taehyung pasrah akan titah sang ibu untuk absen dari pekerjaannya, yang kini di amanahkan kepada Jimin untuk sementara.

Setelah mendengar langsung dari dokter Jung bahwa ia terkena demam. sang ibu langsung membuatkan bubur super sehat untuknya, tak lupa memberengut kesal saat anaknya menolak untuk disuapi.

"Taehyung, sudah dewasa, eomma." Jika anak sudah berkata demikian, lantas sang ibu, bisa apa?

Pasrah.

Kepasrahan yang diiringi dengan kekesalan. dan semakin bertambah kesal saat harus dengan segera menghadiri undangan temannya. berakhir dengan meninggalkan bayi arogannya sendirian.

Ibu-ibu sosialita.

Meneliti penampilan Taehyung saat ini, Pakaian formalnya masih dikenakan, kecuali jas hitam yang kini sudah tergeletak rapi di sisi ranjang. Terbaring dengan gundukan selimut tebal, Taehyung mulai mencoba menggapai alam bawah sadar, dia memang merasa lelah, namun tetap saja sulit tidur.

Kepalanya berdenyut menyakitkan.

Saat alam bawah sadarnya mulai menghampiri, dering ponsel menyapa pendengaran dengan lancang, lantas dengan geram meraba acak nakas di kanannya, menjawab telepon tanpa memastikan siapa sosok pengganggu istirahatnya.

 ** _"[Ahjussi, kumohon–]"_**

Keryitan dalam terbentuk di dahi sang arogan.

Jika boleh jujur.

Sebenarnya, ia ingat siapa bocah yang tengah menangis di seberang sana, memohon pertolongan dengan suara sengau diiringi tangis, hanya saja, ini sedikit sulit untuk dipercaya.

Seorang ayah menjual anaknya sendiri?

 _Well,_ ini _sih_ keterlaluan.

Dan, kenapa harus melibatkannya?

Bocah diseberang sana itu, yang membuat dirinya harus bergelung payah tanpa bisa melakukan apapun pada perusahaannya –Ya, perusahaannya, jerih payahnya, keringat dan air matanya sendiri– yang hampir hancur rata dengan tanah.

Oke, yang terakhir itu, sebenarnya Taehyung saja yang berlebihan.

Wings Group, tak akan jatuh semudah itu.

Tapi tetap saja, bocah baru puber itu sudah menjadi bagian dari kesialannya bulan ini.

jadi, kenapa Taehyung harus peduli?

Bisa saja anak itu menipunya kan? mengingat perilaku bar-bar nya yang menyebalkan, bisa saja ini hanya motif pemanfaatan semata, ayolah Taehyung itu seorang CEO, sudah terlalu biasa hidup dalam keberhati-hatian yang luar biasa cermat.

Setelah memutuskan sambungan secara sepihak, Taehyung mencari _contact_ yang dengan spontan muncul di kepalanya yang berdenyut kian parah.

"Hoseok, aku butuh bantuanmu."

Jadi, apa mau dikata?

Nyatanya, Taehyung memang peduli, searogan apapun perangainya. ia tetaplah sosok yang begitu peduli sekitar.

Karna Taehyung tahu, tak dipedulikan itu posisi yang sama dengan terabaikan, dan terabaikan mengundang rasa perih yang teramat buruk.

Taehyung tahu.

Dan sebenarnya, Taehyung lebih dari sekedar tahu.

Dan, semisal anak itu memang menipunya, itu bisa diurusnya belakangan, yang lebih penting adalah bagaimana jika anak itu berkata jujur dan dia tidak segera bertindak.

Tidak akan berujung baik.

•

•

•

Jungkook duduk sambil menggigiti kuku jari tangannya dengan cemas, di depan pintu yang kini terhimpit lemari dan meja belajarnya. dihadapannya sudah ada sebuah koper kecil dan tas sekolah yang terisi penuh.

Seputusnya sambungan telepon tadi, ia bergegas berkemas. memasukan pakaian seperlunya dengan tergesah, dan peralatan sekolah yang dipaksa masuk ke tas sekolahnya, lantas mengerahkan sisa energinya untuk mendorong meja belajar dan lemarinya untuk menahan pintu.

Sekeluarnya dari rumah, ia tak berniat sedikitpun untuk kembali, tekatnya sudah bulat bahwa ia akan mulai mencoba untuk mandiri. Keraguannya tersingkirkan kenekatan.

Saat sedang sibuk dengan pikiran yang di buatnya sendiri, ponsel pada genggamannya bergetar, menampilkan _contact_ yang diharapkan, lantas mengangkatnya dengan cepat.

 _"[Cepat keluar, atau ku tinggal.]"_

Jungkook menganga, mulutnya terbuka hendak menjawab namun sambungan sudah terputus detik itu juga.

Mengerjabkan mata dengan bingung, lantas menatap layar ponselnya.

Durasi panggilan , Dua detik.

Mengerjab sekali lagi, matanya menyapu sekitar dan baru tersadar indera pendengarannya tak lagi menangkap kegaduhan, hanya ada kesunyian, dan Jungkook tak sadar akan itu, dia terlalu sibuk dengan pikiran kalutnya.

Mengangkat bokongnya dengan cepat, menghasilkan kepalanya yang kembali berdenyut nyeri, demi apapun, ia baru bangun tidur dalam keadaan demam, berlarian dengan kepanikan, menangis dan masih harus mendorong benda berat untuk menghalangi pintu.

Dan, Jungkook belum minum setetes air pun. belum cuci wajah–kecuali menangis bisa dikatakan mencuci wajah–

Hampir terjerebab saat melangkah, jungkook memejamkan matanya sambil berjongkok, menarik napas mengumpulkan tenaga, lantas kembali berdiri dan melangkah menuju jendela, demi mendapati penolongnya berada dibawah sana, berdiri dikiri mobilnya.

Senyumnya terkembang, merasa tersentuh.

"Ahjussi..."

Oh, ingatkan Jungkook untuk bergegas menyingkirkan Lemari dan meja belajarnya dari hadapan pintu.

•

•

•

Jungkook diam, menjadi anak super baik dan kalem, dia belum pernah begini sebelumnya, sebenarnya, mulutnya sudah gatal ingin mengeluarkan suara, namun tenggorokannya menjerit sakit setiap kali ia mencoba, dan dia kembali diam.

Jungkook belum minum, ingat?

Dan Taehyung tidak cukup peka untuk memberinya minum selama perjalanan, mereka hanya diam, hingga sampai di pintu apartemen super mewah yang di tinggali Taehyung, mereka masih saja membisu.

Hingga kini Jungkook terduduk pada sofa hitam kelam di ruang tamu _ahjussi_ nya dengan kaki berbalut sendal rumah berbulu halus, sedangkan tuan rumah menghilang ke ruangan lain, Jungkook tak terlalu memusingkan, matanya menyapu ruangan semampunya, melihat tatanan ruangan yang minim furniture, Jungkook berdecak kagum karna ruangan ini gagal terlihat hampa, malah terkesan luar biasa mewah, sangat _daddy._

Dindingnya putih polos, dengan hiasan beberapa bingkai lukisan klasik, Jungkook tak begitu mengerti seni, matanya menjelajah lagi, menemukan sebingkai foto keluarga disamping dinding kaca yang tertutup kain biru gelap, televisi dan meja kecil, sebuah pot berisi ranting-ranting panjang yang meliuk-liuk. oh! di atas meja kecil ada setangkai mawar putih yang di letakkan dalam pot kaca berisi air. Bunga hidup. Terawat. Baru diganti?

Oh! apakah _ahjussi_ itu memiliki _pacar?_

Matanya beralih kebawah, terkejut menemukan sepasang kaki berbalut sendal rumah selain miliknya, kaki Taehyung. Lantas Jungkook mendongak demi menemukan wajah datar penolongnya dengan tangan menyodorkan segelas teh hangat.

"Di sini tidak ada susu." Ujarnya datar, membuat Jungkook menelan kembali pujian tentang betapa baik hati _ahjussi_ nya ini.

Mengapai minumannya, lantas berucap –terpaksa– lembut. "aku, sudah besar, tidak minum susu." dan perih menguasai tenggorokan.

Jungkook masih memiliki sedikit rasa tahu diri untuk tidak membentak orang yang telah menolongnya.

Atau katakan saja Jungkook belum sanggup untuk melakukannya, perih masih mendera.

Taehyung diam, tangannya mengusak rambut anak baru puber di hadapannya, tak sadar tindakan itu membuat jantung lawan bicaranya bekerja dua kali lipat lebih cepat.

Jungkook diam saja, wajahnya sekilas memerah, nyaris mengerang kecewa saat mendengar _bell_ pintu yang ditekan dua kali, menghentikan gerakan tangan yang lebih tua.

Taehyung melangkah menuju pintu, tanpa mengatakan apapun, meninggalkan Jungkook yang segera meminum tehnya cepat.

 _Ah,_ _leganya._

Matanya kembali menyapu ruangan, kali ini ia melihat ubin berwarna coklat, dibawah kakinya ia menginjak karpet berbulu tebal warna biru gelap, senada dengan gorden yang menutupi dinding kaca. bergeser ke kanan, matanya meneliti tangga yang sedari tadi di abaikan, tangga ini menuju lantai dua, di atas sana Jungkook hanya dapat melihat kepala sofa berwarna putih, selebihnya Jungkook tak tahu, tak terlihat.

Cukup lama menunggu, _ahjussi_ nya belum juga kembali, Jungkook melempar punggungnya ke kepala sofa, kepalanya masih berdenyut ngomong-ngomong.

Kepalanya ia sandarkan dengan pasrah, menatap ke langit-langit ruangan, tanpa sengaja melanjutkan untuk meneliti ruangan.

Sulit dijabarkan, tapi langit-langit berwarna putih dengan garis-garis coklat, ada sisi yang bergelombang seperti ombak dengan hiasan empat buah lampu di sisi ujung.

Menghela napas lelah, tak lagi peduli dengan dekorasi, matanya mengawang begitu saja, memikirkan akan kemana ia setelah ini, harus mulai dari mana untuk menjadi dewasa, mungkin ia harus mendatangi Yoongi _hyung_ nya untuk meminta izin menginap, lalu mencari pekerjaan paruh waktu dan menyewa tempat yang murah.

Ya, tak mungkin ia terus-terusan berada di sini, 'kan? Tapi, jika di izinkan _sih,_ Jungkook tak kuasa menolak.

Bayangkan siapa yang sudi menolak seluruh kenyamanan ini? baru merasakan permukaan lembut sofa nyaman di belakangnya saja Jungkook sudah terlena ingin tidur, bagaimana dengan kamar? dan makanan di dapur? Kamar mandinya pasti memiliki air hangat, tidak seperti dirumahnya, tidak punya pilihan selain air dingin.

"Pindah ke kamar."

Jungkook tersentak, matanya hampir terpejam saat suara datar, berat bercampur geli menginterupsi pikirannya, lantas meluruskan lehernya sementara punggungnya masih menyentuh sofa.

"Aku sedang tidak dalam keadaan bisa menggendongmu jika kau tertidur disini."

Jungkook mengerjab, dadanya tergelitik perasaan geli. "Kenapa harus menggendongku?"

"Kau demam." Taehyung mengambil koper dan tas Jungkook dilantai, mengangkatnya dimasing-masing tangan. "Dan aku, juga. aku hanya ingin tidur dengan tenang tanpa terbebani pikiran tentang bocah deman yang tertidur di sofa ruang tamuku." Taehyung berbalik menuju tangga.

Tahu dari mana Jungkook demam? Tanyakan saja pada wajah kucel Jungkook dengan bibir kelewat merah menyala, ciri khas demam.

"Jadi, segera ikuti aku, karena aku tak akan kembali lagi untuk memberimu selimut tebal."

Jungkook menganga, itu semua adalah kalimat terpanjang yang pernah diucapkan _ahjussi_ tampan kaya raya itu. Hatinya menghangat dengan cepat, telinganya sempat menangkap kata ' _khawatir'_ yang ditujukan padanya tadi, Jungkook jatuh cinta.

Segera mengikuti langkah Taehyung dengan patuh dan tenang, namun langkahnya terhenti di anak tangga ke tiga, sedangkan Taehyung berjarak dua anak tangga diatasnya.

" _Ahjussi_..."

Yang lebih tua berbalik, menatapnya dengan wajah bertanya bingung.

"Um, i–itu..." Menunduk sambil memilin ujung piyama tidurnya, lantas melanjutkan. "A–ku, lapar..."

•

•

•

Jungkook mendapatkan apa yang ia butuhkan, semangkuk bubur hangat penuh campuran sayur yang dihaluskan, tapi dia tidak tersenyum sama sekali, perutnya senang, tapi hati nya tidak.

Jungkook makan sendiri.

Setelah Taehyung memberinya semangkuk bubur lebih buatan sang ibu yang di hangatkan, tuan rumah itu langsung menuju kamarnya, meninggalkan tamu kecil yang memberengut sebal.

Menyimpulkan bahwa _ahjussi_ nya kembali tidur, Jungkook semakin merasa sebal, pasalnya Taehyung itu tak mau menemaninya makan, mau bagaimanapun juga 'kan ia datang sebagai tamu sekarang, dan tamu itu harus dilayani dengan benar, bukan di abaikan seperti ini.

"Aku sedang sakit, padahal." Sungut Jungkook pada mangkuk berisi bubur yang tinggal setengah.

Seseorang tolong ingatkan Jungkook, bahwa sang tuan rumah juga sedang sakit, dan tolong benturkan kepalanya ke tembok agar ia juga ingat bahwa dia adalah penyebab dari jatuhnya kesehatan orang yang sedari tadi sibuk dicacinya dalam hati.

Setelah menghabiskan bubur dan mencuci mangkuk kotornya, Jungkook segera menaiki tangga, di ruang tamu tadi ia sempat melirik jam dinding besar elegan yang menunjukkan pukul sepuluh pagi kurang dua belas menit, melanjutkan tidur terdengar bagus.

Saat menuju kamar yang di tunjukkan Taehyung sebagai kamarnya selama disini, Jungkook mendengar suara _ahjussi_ nya dari balik pintu berwarna hitam yg dilewatinya, seperti sedang menelpon, tak terdengar terlalu jelas.

Penasaran _sih,_ tapi kepala sudah kepalang berat, maka urunglah niat pemuda Jeon untuk menguping, dilanjutkan saja langkahnya menuju kamar.

Baru mau mengangkat kaki, pintu yang ingin di abaikannya terbuka, disusul Taehyung yang keluar dari sana dengan penampilan yang lebih santai. Memakai celana hitam longgar dengan atasan kaus oblong berwarna senada.

"Obatmu." Ucapnya sambil menyodorkan beberapa butir obat di telapak tangannya."Sebenarnya ini obatku, tapi ku kira bisa untukmu juga, sakit kita sama."

 _Kita._

Sekali lagi, hati Jungkook menghangat, sambil menyambar obat-obat itu, senyumnya terkembang dengan sempurna, lantas berkata dengan ceria." _Ahjussi,_ aku jatuh cinta padamu, dan aku tidak menerima penolakan, jadi _daddy_ ku ya!"

Ketimbang berkata demikian, kenapa tidak berterimakasih saja, dan kenapa harus memilih kata _daddy_ ketimbang _kekasih._

Lantas katakan tindakan lain yang harus Taehyung lakukan selain masuk kedalam kamar dengan suara bantingan pintu yang memekakan telinga.

TBC

–Fall In Love–

30.12.2017

20:53

 **Cuap-Cuap Cantik**

 **Ada yang nunggu?**

 **Sebelumnya maaf karna lama update, soalnya Chapter ini sempat terhapus, atau lebih tepatnya semua File Sugar Daddy terhapus, dan aku kesal syekalihhhh!**

 **Aku tahu Chapter ini mengecewakan banget *nangis dipojokan***

 **Ya, mau gimana ya, kan ngetiknya sambil misuh misuh ga jelas, kesal _sih_. BTW Happy Vday!!!!!!!!!! Daddy Taetaekuh muach muach**.

 **Oh iya, Chapter depan udah mulai ada ekhem-e** **khem kok. kan udah satu rumah *kedipkedipmanja***

 **Aku tahu ff ini gamutu, tp tetep tungguin Chapter selanjut-selanjut-selanjut-selanjutnya yaaaa.. oke siyupapayyy.**


	4. Chapter 4 : Heartbeat

Katakanlah Jungkook manusia tersinting dan ternekat sedunia, antara polos dan idiot memang berbeda tipis.

Selepas pengakuan sintingnya tadi, dia bergegas mandi dan tidur, tak memusingkan tentang Taehyung yang membanting pintu tepat dihadapan wajahnya, dan masih melanjutkan kesantaiannya ketika ia terbangun dari tidurnya pukul setengah enam sore –yang ia tak menyangka bisa tidur selama itu–dan tak mendapati pemilik rumah di setiap sudut ruangan yang dengan lancang Jungkook telusuri secara menyeluruh–Tanpa izin tuan rumah.–

Masih tetap dengan santai kembali masuk ke kamar ternyaman yang pernah ia miliki, duduk di tepi ranjang dan menyambar ponsel yang sudah terisi daya penuh, lantas menghubungi wali tidak sah nya.

"Yoongi _hyung,_ aku kabur dari rumah." Ucapnya tanpa basa-basi.

 _"[Sudah sering, 'kan? tak perlu mengadu.]"_ Yoongi menjawab terlampau santai, suaranya bersaing dengan berisiknya suara kendaraan, mungkin sedang diluar.

"Ku kira kau akan khawatir." Rajuknya, "Yang ini berbeda _hyung,_ aku tak akan kembali ke rumah lagi, benar-benar kabur yang sesungguhnya."

 _"[Kunci rumah dibawah pot hitam seperti biasa, aku sedang tidak dirumah.]"_

Jungkook tersenyum, tahu betul bahwa _hyung_ nya sedang menawari tempat menginap, Yoongi memang yang terbaik.

"Aku akan datang besok, _hyung._ Ada _ahj_ _ussi_ baik hati yang menolong–Oh! _hyung,_ KENAPA KAU TIDAK MENJAWAB PANGGILAN KU PAGI TADI?! AKU HAMPIR DI JUAL AYAH LAGI, TAHU!"

Nah, masih ingat kepanikan Jungkook tadi pagi?

 _"[Jungkook, aku dalam perjalanan pulang, datang malam ini juga.]"_ Bahkan lewat telepon saja Jungkook bisa merasakan aura Yoongi menjadi begitu dingin, ini tidak baik, Dahi Jungkook mengkerut, seharusnya Jungkook yang marah disini, kenapa jadi terbalik.

Jungkook salah, apa?

Yoongi memutuskan sambungan saat itu juga, dan Jungkook sejenak mematai layar ponselnya yang menampilkan catatan durasi panggilan. Mengangkat bahu tak peduli lantas bergerak keluar kamar, meninggalkan ponselnya asal diatas ranjang.

Masalah Yoongi akan diurusnya setelah kepulangan Taehyung nanti, dia hanya perlu berterimakasih dan berpamitan, demamnya juga sudah sembuh, jadi dia bisa pergi dengan leluasa.

Matahari sudah terbenam.

Sebentar lagi waktunya makan malam, jadi dia berencana untuk memasak, perkataan tentang ia yang pandai memasak tempo hari bukanlah omong kosong belaka, sedari kecil dia memang sudah memegang urusan rumah, tentu saja karna sang ayah tak bisa diandalkan sama sekali.

"Mari kita lihat–Woah!" Wajahnya yang cerah luntur sedetik setelah membuka kulkas empat pintu dihadapannya.

"Apa yang mau di masak! Cuma ada bayam, aku 'kan benci bayam!" Menghentakan kaki kesal, lalu membanting pintu tanpa berperikekulkasan, dan saat itu juga telinganya mendengar suara seperti seseorang sedang memasukan sandi dari luar, Jungkook berlari kedepan, dan pintu utama telah terbuka, menampakkan Taehyung dengan pakaian formal.

Oh,habis dari mana _ahjuss_ _i_ nya ini?

" _A_ _hjussi!_ " Berjalan cepat menghampiri pria matang pemilik rumah, dan melanjutkan "Kenapa kulkasmu kosong! aku kan lapar!"Hardiknya tak sopan.

Taehyung mengerjab, rasa lelahnya tertelan kebingungan." _Delivery_ –"

"Tidak!" Jungkook memotong cepat.

"tidak mau delivery _ahjussi~,_ aku 'kan ingin memasakkanmu makan malam!"

Taehyung memilih untuk bungkam, dalam hati merutuki kebawelan tamu kecilnya yang sudah kembali.

Pasti demamnya sudah sembuh, pikirnya.

Membuka sepatunya cepat, lantas memakai sandal rumah dan berjalan ke arah dapur, berniat untuk minum, tak lupa melirik sebal kepada Jungkook yang mengikutinya dengan wajah cemberut.

"Aku sudah makan." Aku-nya setelah meneguk hingga tandas segelas air putih.

Jungkook menganga, "Tapi, aku belum!"

"Aku akan memesankan makanan untukmu."Taehyung mengeluarkan ponselnya, berniat memesan makanan, sebelum Jungkook merampas ponsel itu dari tangannya.

Dan, betapa terkejutnya saat Taehyung memandang wajah tamunya, Segala umpatan kesalnya tertelan begitu saja, Jungkook menangis. "H–hei, kenapa–"

" _Ahjussi_ tidak mengerti–hiks– tidak seperti itu, _ahjussi~_ " Merengek menyebalkan sambil menggoyang-goyangkan lengan kanan Taehyung, sedangkan pemilik lengan masih mengerjabkan matanya bingung, Blank.

Selain sinting, Jungkook juga sangat-sangat handal menangis, hal ini sudah dijelaskan sejak awal, menangis ia nobatkan sebagai jurus paling ampuh untuk memenangkan perdebatan.

Tapi, kali ini Jungkook menangis dengan hatinya, niat awal untuk berlatih menjadi pendamping idaman pupus sudah terhantam seikat bayam hijau menyebalkan didalam kulkas.

Jungkook sedang jatuh cinta, ingat?

Menjadi terlampau sensitif akan hal-hal sepele bukanlah kesalahannya, selagi ia dimabuk cinta, hal ini dapat di halalkan.

Terlebih pujaannya sudah makan malam diluar, sedangkan setetes air pun belum menyentuh tenggorokannya sejak bangun dari tidur panjangnya hari ini, padahal ia telah melewatkan waktu makan siang.

Jungkook lapar dan sakit hati.

Dan, ditengah kemelut sakit hatinya, pikirannya tak kalah kalut, dan tangisnya semakin menjadi saat satu pertanyaan lewat di kepalanya.

Makan dengan siapa _ahjussi_ nya ini?

"Huweee.. _ahjussi_ tidak peka!"

Dan Taehyung hanya mampu mengumpat dalam hati, merutuki kebodohan dirinya sendiri, bagaimana ia yang kelupaan bahwa rumahnya memiliki penghuni baru, seorang bocah baru puber, menyebalkan dan sinting.

Menghasilkan Taehyung pulang dengan perut kenyang, tanpa membawa tentengan makanan di tangannya, dan tak mau membayangkan betapa menderitanya perut tamunya saat ditinggalkan sendirian, dirumahnya yang tak memiliki simpanan makanan.

"Jungkook, maaf..."

Taehyung memang belum belanja, dan _feeling_ nya berkata bahwa sang ibu sudah menghabiskan persediaan terakhir demi membuatkannya bubur. Bubur sayur.

Tapi, kenapa harus sampai menangis, apa sebegitu laparnya, ya?

Terlampau sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing, maka jangan salahkan kelancangan seseorang yang tengah menatap mereka di ambang ruangan.

Dengan mata yang membulat.

•

•

•

Kediaman Taehyung kedatangan tamu tak terduga.

Ruang tamu dihantam keheningan, Taehyung terduduk di sofa bersampingan dengan Jungkook yang menunduk sesenggukan, tidak berdekatan, menciptakan jarak dengan duduk di masing-masing ujung sofa, sedangkan sang tamu duduk dihadapan mereka, terpisah oleh sebuah meja kaca.

Posisi persidangan.

Sudah lima belas menit keheningan menguasai, dan saat Taehyung membuka mulut untuk memecahkannya, sang tamu mengangkat sebelah tangan, menampakkan sisi telapaknya, bahasa tubuh untuk menyuruhnya diam.

"Tutup mulutmu, Taehyung!" Matanya menusuk tajam tepat ke retina pemilik rumah.

Dan, Taehyung tak punya pilihan lain selain menuruti, punggungnya dijatuhkan menyentuh sandaran sofa, memandang langit-langit ruangan lantas memejamkan mata.

Merasa frustasi.

"Jelaskan, siapa anak ini dan kenapa dia ada disini sambil menangis dihadapanmu!"

Perintah mutlak sudah di lontarkan, dan keheningan kembali menyerang, hanya terdengar suara sesenggukan Jungkook yang masih menunduk sambil memainkan jemarinya sendiri diatas pangkuan paha.

Taehyung meliriknya sejenak, lantas menegakkan posisi duduk, dan mulai bersuara.

"Eomma, dia Jungkook." Ucapnya, matanya menatap sang ibu yang setia menunggu penjelasan lengkap.

Ya, itu ibu dari pemilik rumah, menjelaskan kenapa ia bisa masuk tanpa memencet _bell_ terlebih dahulu, ia mengetahui sandi kediaman anaknya.

Taehyung dilanda rasa bingung untuk melanjutkan, lantas berucap ragu,"Dia–hampir dijual ayahnya–"

"Bagaimana bisa?!" pekik sang ibu memotong penjelasan, tubuhnya menegak dengan cepat, sukses membuat Jungkook dan Taehyung tersentak.

Nah, untuk yang ini berhasil menyadarkan Taehyung, bahwa ia belum mengetahui masalah tamunya sedikitpun, kenyataan ini lumayan menamparnya.

"Err, itu aku belum–"

"Untuk melunasi hutang, nyonya, maaf sudah merepotkan anak nyonya, saya akan pindah malam ini juga." Yang termuda memotong sambil terus menunduk, dia sudah sering melihat adegan seperti ini dalam drama kesukaan Wonwoo _hyung–_ kekasih Mingyu– , dalam drama posisinya tepat sebagai orang yang akan di tendang, seperti percintaan beda dunia, si kaya dan si miskin.

Meremas jarinya semakin kuat, dia berdoa dalam hati, semoga saja nasibnya tidak buruk-buruk amat, mengingat pujaannya adalah seorang CEO perusahaan besar, pasti ibunya sangat menyaring pergaulan anak emasnya.

"Apa-apaan panggilan itu!" Nada tidak suka terdengar dari suara wanita setengah abad disana.

Harapan Jungkook menghilang.

Melihat suasana tak kunjung membaik, Taehyung selaku tuan rumah mencoba menengahi, "Eomma, jangan begi–"

"Panggil aku Eomma."

Satu.

Dua.

Tiga.

"Eh?" Ini serius seperti drama, Jungkook dan Taehyung bersuara bersamaan, memandang satu-satunya wanita disana dengan mata yang membulat.

"Namamu Jungkook? baiklah, aku akan memanggilmu Kookie, Oh, manisnya! Tidak salah lagi, Kookie sangat cocok untukmu, kau manis seperti kukis!"

"Astaga!" Taehyung meremas rambutnya, antara lega dan bingung bercampur menjadi satu. Lega karna sang ibu tidak murka dan bingung melihat ibunya yang malah menjadi akrab begini, tidak seperti biasanya. Ibunya ini akan bersikap sangat selektif dalam pergaulan Taehyung. Tentu saja ada alasannya.

Taehyung sangat berharga.

Taehyung menjadi lebih santai sekarang, Matanya mematai Jungkook yang kini sudah berpindah duduk di sebelah ibunya, dalam keadaan pasrah mendapati cubitan-cubitan anarkis di pipi yang semakin memerah.

Jungkook mengangguk kikuk saat wanita itu berbicara, matanya sesekali melirik Taehyung yang kini sepenuhnya bersandar pada sofa, sebagian wajahnya tertutupi telapak tangan sebelah kiri, terlihat seperti letih dan setress, dan Jungkook kehilangan wajah itu saat wanita disana memeluk kepalanya, menenggelamkannya pada ceruk leher yang lebih tua, dan Jungkook melewatkan sesuatu yang langka.

Senyum kecil dibibir pujaannya.

"Bermalamlah disini, Kookie. Temani orang kesepian itu, tak perlu terburu-buru mencari tempat tinggal baru."

Kini mereka tengah berada di ambang pintu utama, mengantarkan sang ibu yang berpamitan pulang, wanita itu memeluk Jungkook erat, dan Jungkook hanya pasrah saat di hadiahi sebuah kecupan di kening.

Taehyung menonton sambil melipat tangan di dada, selangkah di belakangnya.

"Eomma, aku dengar itu." Aku-nya sebal, "Jangan mempermalukanku." Lanjutnya.

Menghasilkan sang ibu yang berbisik-bisik ke telinga pemuda Jeon sambil melirik anaknya sangsi.

Dan Taehyung dibuat bingung saat suara cekikikan Jungkook terdengar.

"Jangan bicara macam-macam, eomma." Katanya kemudian.

"Oh, tidak Tae." Wanita itu melepaskan pelukkan pada pemuda Jeon, beranjak untuk memeluk anak kandungnya,

"Tadinya eomma kemari ingin memastikan kau sudah menghadiri kencanmu, tapi itu tidak penting lagi." Menepuk punggung anaknya pelan, lantas melanjutkan,"Eomma akan mengurus soal Lisa, kau tak perlu pergi kencan lagi, hanya urusi saja kelinci manis eomma dengan benar, ya?"

Melepas rengkuhannya lantas tergelak anggun saat melihat anaknya memutar bola mata sebal.

"Kami tidak seperti itu, eomma." Sergahnya, dia paham betul apa maksud dari ibunya.

Tapi wanita itu tidak menanggapi penjelasannya dengan serius, "Ya ya, kalian tidak seperti itu."

"Tapi, soal kencan itu, aku memang sudah bosan." Pengakuan Taehyung membuat sang ibu tersenyum lebar, dan Taehyung jadi sibuk menebak rencana apa yang sedang disusun olehnya, sayangnya, sang ibu tak menanggapi.

"Besok kau harus berbelanja Tae, jangan buat Kookie menangis lagi."

Taehyung mendelik, bocah ini mengadu rupanya,

"Kukis, eomma pulang dulu, gigit saja jika dia terlalu kasar, ya."

"Eomma!" ini suara Taehyung, Jungkook _sih_ cuma nunduk dengan pipi memerah. malu-malu-setuju.

Sang ibu meninggalkan pintu sambil tertawa keras, merasa puas menjahili anaknya yang sekaku beton.

sedangkan dibalik pintu yang sudah tertutup itu, keheningan meraja, sama-sama kikuk.

Oh, tidak tidak.

Hanya Taehyung yang kikuk, sedangkan Jungkook sudah menampakkan cengiran khas kelincinya, menatap jahil kepada yang lebih tua, lantas berkata, " _Ahjussi,_ wajahmu memerah."

Taehyung menatapnya tajam, tentu saja bocah, ini efek menahan kesal,tahu!

"Menurutmu begitu?" Taehyung bersuara datar, masih diam pada posisinya.

Dengan anggukan antusias Jungkook menjawab, cengirannya semakin lebar, membuat matanya mengerut membentuk sepasang bulan sabit.

"Wajahmu semakin merah,bocah."

Jungkook menunduk sambil menyentuh pipinya yang memanas, dan tersentak saat menemukan sepasang kaki begitu dekat dengan kakinya, _ahjussi_ nya begitu dekat. Jungkook suka.

"Sedang memikirkan hal-hal mesum,hem?"

Terjadilah aksi maju-mundur yang berakhir dengan jungkook terkurung diantara dinding dan tubuh Taehyung.

"Jika iya, kenapa?" Bahkan ketika mendongak, Jungkook sadar kesempatan mencium _ahjussi_ nya sangat besar, tinggal menjinjit sedikit dan _boom!_

Jungkook baru saja ingin melakukannya sesaat sebelum suara Taehyung kembali terdengar, dadanya sesak menghirup aroma maskulin yang semakin menyengat.

 **S** **TAP!**

Bagus, sangat intim.

terkukung diantara dinding dan tubuh belumlah cukup, sekarang Taehyung memblok sisi kanan Jungkook dengan tangannya.

"Biar kutebak, kau membayangkan tentangku, bukan?"

Menarik napas panjang, lantas menjawab mantap, "Memang!"

Dan Jungkook ingin pingsan saat itu juga, seringaian Taehyung terlihat luar biasa tampan–dan _panas._

"Ingin ku wujudkan, Kukis?"

Woah! apa ini yang namanya _jackpot._ Jungkook senang luar biasa, _ahjussi_ nya begitu panas, tapi apakah ini tidak terlalu cepat?

Lagipula, besok Jungkook harus sekolah.

Biasanyakan akan sulit berjalan.

 _Apa yang kau bayangkan Jungkook..._

Persetanlah.

Jungkook mengangguk mantap, lantas berjinjit dan mencuri kecupan pada belah bibir bawah yang lebih tua.

"Tidak, Jungkook." Mundur satu langkah, Taehyung melanjutkan. "Ganti bajumu sekarang dan keluar dalam waktu lima menit." Berbalik dan mengambil langkah pelan menuju sofa.

Taehyung duduk dengan nyaman,"Kau harus makan terlebih dahulu." Ujarnya kemudian, dan ucapan selanjutnya membuat Jungkook meremang "kau butuh tenaga."

Jantungnya berdebar, tenaga untuk apa, apakah akan benar-benar kasar?

Secepat ini?

Oh~ Jungkook, kau benar-benar sudah gila.

TBC

–Heartbeat–

01.01.2018

22:27

 **Cuap-Cuap Cantik**

 **Fast update, kan ya? iyakan? iyadong:3**

 **Ekhem-ekhemnya agak telat dikit, soalnya baru sadar kalo masih ada banyak hal yang mesti di jelasin.**

 **Oiya, Chapter ini sempat aku hapus bentaran tadi, soalnya setelah aku baca ulang, kok ada yang kurang? jadi diedit ulang deh, hem. yodahsih itu doang. *gajelasemang***

 **Akhir tulisan.**

 **Terimakasih udah mampir, siyupapay...**


End file.
